Alone I Break
by astral-angel
Summary: Lita’s living a nightmare… can anyone help her? Characters: Lita, Edge, Jericho, Steph, others... P1 up... RR!


**Title: **Alone I Break

**Author: **Mauzi

**Email: **WWE

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. Plot is mine.

**Distribution: **ask first

**Rating: **R - abuse, rape, etc…

**Spoilers: **Everything up till Survivor Series '03, though I'm making it so that Team Austin were the one's who won the elimination match.

**Summary: **Lita's living a nightmare… can anyone help her?

**Notes: **Um, let's see. No roster split, Edge isn't hurt and Steph, Austin & Bischoff are co-GM's. I'm pretty much ignoring whatever's been happening on Smackdown recently.

**Part 1**

She tiptoed silently into the darkened room, her eyes wide. She could hear the sound of her heart racing, and she held her breath, hoping that he would be asleep. She slowly shut the hotel room door behind her, and winced at the loud clicking noise it made.

"How nice of you to finally show up."

The woman swung around rapidly, her breath now coming in short, hitched gasps. She cringed inwardly at the underlying anger she heard in his voice, her face paling. She stared at him silently, his tense posture causing her to swallow audibly, her body stiff. When she didn't respond, the blonde moved towards her, a scowl forming on his handsome face. She could feel her body start to tremble as she saw the barely veiled fury in his eyes, and she spoke hurriedly, trying to placate him.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn… didn't mean to be late." Her voice shook and her words caused a sneer to twist his lips, his voice mocking when he spoke.

"No Lita, you never mean to be anything, do you? I mean, it's not your fault you're such a whore, is it?" Lita flinched at his words, her gaze dropping to the floor. He scowled again, and reached out, tugging on a fistful of long red hair, pulling so that she looked at him, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch." He hissed at her, and then ran his eyes derisively down her body, anger transforming his face. "Who were you with, you slut?" Releasing her hair, he watched as she stumbled back and then lashed out, his fist catching her jaw. "Who did you whore yourself out to this time?"

Lita curled her arms around herself protectively, tears springing to her eyes.

"No… no one…" She stammered, a cry escaping her lips as he slapped her, her lip splitting open with the force. He glared at her, his eyes shining with an almost maniacal gleam.

"Did I tell you to speak?" He questioned her, his hands reaching out to grip her upper arms in a painfully tight grip. The redhead shook her head, licking her dry lips, the coppery tang of her blood filling her mouth. "Do you think I don't know? I've seen the way you act around him, how you let him touch you when everyone else can see… what have you let him do to you when no-one's watching, huh? I bet you've fucked him…" He shook her, his voice coming out in a hiss. The blonde shoved her to the ground, pacing around her fallen form.

"You were with him tonight, weren't you? You're such a slut, you probably couldn't resist the lure of sex… and that's all it was Lita… just a cheap fuck. Don't kid yourself into thinking that anybody gives a damn about you…" He aimed a kick towards her abdomen, smirking when he heard her cry out. "Why should they care Lita? You're nothing but a whore, a cheap fuck toy, and they all know it. You know it Lita, don't deny it." He kicked her again carelessly, enjoying the constant whimpers that escaped her lips.

He stared down at her prone form, a sneer on his face. He struck out with his feet again, snarling at her.

"Get up." The words came as a sharp command, and his anger grew when Lita moved to get up, her hands clutched around her abdomen. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her up, pulling her flush against his body. "When I tell you to do something Lita, you sure as hell better do it." He clenched his fists and then struck out at her, his hands colliding with her stomach. Lita reeled back with the force of the blow, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sor… sorry…" She gasped out as he hit her again, and then uttered a small cry as he flung her down onto the bed, his face contorted with rage. He straddled her struggling form, his hands pinning hers to the mattress.

"What's wrong Lita? I would have thought that this was your favorite place to be… on a bed and some guy on top of you…" He sneered down at her before crushing her lips with his, a moan escaping his lips as he sucked at the blood still seeping from the cut on her lip. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, smirking when she struggled underneath him. Probing at the recesses of her mouth, he gently sucked on her bottom lip, before biting down harshly, the gash on her lip widening. Lifting his mouth, he licked at the blood, scowling when she turned her head.

"Lita, Lita, Lita… when will you learn?" The hands holding hers suddenly twisted and Lita screamed at the sudden pain shooting through her arms. Sighing in resignation, the blonde slid off her body, suddenly turning to rummage around in his luggage. "You know, I spent the whole weekend looking for a special gift for you…" He turned to look at her, enjoying the way her beautiful hazel eyes widened in terror. He tenderly stroked the thin strap of leather in his hands, a hard gleam coming to his eyes. "I was going to save this for a special occasion Lita, but you had to go and ruin that, didn't you. You just had to go and be the slut you are and sleep with him…" The redhead whimpered, shaking her head frantically when he gently flicked the whip over her skin.

"Oh, don't worry babe… I know how you like it rough… I'm just testing it out… In a couple of seconds, I promise it'll be so rough, you won't know what to do…" He whispered to her before he began whipping her, the sharp leather cutting through the thin material of her shirt and into bare skin. A scream tore at her lips, quickly followed by another as he struck her torso again and again. Lita curled into a small ball in an attempt to protect her body, only to writhe in pain as the whip cracked down on her back repeatedly. "That rough enough for you Lita? I can tell you're loving this, aren't you baby?"

Setting the whip down, he bent over her, ripping the shreds of her shirt off her, tugging on the snap of her bra, smirking when it broke free, releasing her breasts. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over her breasts, before harshly biting down into the tender skin, Lita arching in pain. The redhead attempted futilely to push him off her, but only succeeded in pissing him off further. His eyes flashing with rage, he grabbed her hands and held them over her head, before reaching down to fumble with the zipper on her jeans.

Realizing what he was about to do, Lita increased her struggles, screams escaping her lips.

"No… oh god, please don't…" The blonde scowled at her, and then smirked, pulling her jeans and thong down her hips to her ankles, releasing her hands to tug them off her feet, leaving her naked. Unbuckling his pants, he let them drop to the floor, pulling his shirt above his head, swearing when Lita attempted to move off the bed.

Straddling her again, he licked at her neck, his hand once again gripping hers. Lita's eyes were wide, tears leaking out the sides. Grinning, he covered her mouth with his, forcing his tongue past her closed lips in a brutal kiss, his free hand snaking down her body. He kept his eyes trained on hers as he moved his fingers over her, a smirk appearing on his face as her body reacted to his ministrations. Lifting his mouth off hers, he leered down at her.

"Geezus, you really are a slut aren't you…" Lita whimpered, closing her eyes, shame rising in her at her inability to control her body. Still smirking, he slid his knee in between hers and forced her legs apart, positioning himself at her entrance, before scowling as she resumed struggling, trying to push him off her. "Oh c'mon Lita… you can open your legs for the rest of the roster, but not for your boyfriend?" He hissed at her, before silencing her screams with his mouth.

He entered her suddenly, slamming into her hard and fast. Lita screamed again, the sound muffled by his mouth. He laughed into her mouth, moving in and out of her, his smile growing bigger with each dying struggle the redhead made beneath him. Feeling himself near the brink, he quickened his pace, crying out hoarsely as he emptied himself into her.

Collapsing on top of her, he smirked at her, his breath hot and heavy on her face. "Well, that was a great fuck as always, baby…" He rolled off her, laying his head on the pillow, ignoring the streaks of red covering the once pristine white sheets. Slowly his ragged breathing evened out, his eyes closing in drowsiness. Lita lay there unmoving, tears still slipping out of her eyes, until she was sure that he was asleep before crawling off the bed.

Falling to her knees, she backed away from the bed until she felt the coolness of the wall against her back. Pulling her knees to her chin, the redhead looked at the man lying in the bed, hate and shame rising in her throat. Watching the regular rise and fall of his bare chest, Lita finally let the sobs spill from her mouth, certain that Edge wasn't going to wake up and come after her again that night.

**TBC**


End file.
